563:Donna meets the Rocketman
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Before Donna and Bailey could go to The Brew to choreograph for an Elton John tribute video by Emoji, Cosmo sends them to TV land again and this time Donna and Bailey meet Elton John.
1. I'm a Rocketman

Donna and Bailey were wrapping up their homework when Cosmo and Wanda appeared in Donna's book, wanting to talk to her, "I don't have time for this" Donna growled, "I promise Simon and Bram I would be their backup dancer in their Elton John duet."

"But Fairy TV wanted to know about your experiencing as a choreographer for the local bane Emoji" Wanda explained, "I'm earning a little Fairy Cash for it.

"It was fine," Donna answered, "Mrs. Suso is even paying me, now I'll be able to buy lunch."

"Helping a band with stardom." Wanda replied, "But I have to remind you that stardom does sometimes tear bands apart and when fame walks in the door, friendship goes out the window."

"Just like how Simon was exposed for being gay." Cosmo laughed, "That Nosy makes me laugh."

"Very funny, Cosmo," Donna growled, "Now please let me meet Bram and Simon at The Brew"

"Okay" Cosmo answered, "But after a little Rocketman"

"Isn't that the Taron Egerton movie from 2019?" Bailey recalled, "Rory and I saw it a thousand times. I'd even remembered most of their songs."

 _She packed my bags last night pre-flight_

 _Zero hours nine AM_

 _And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_

 _I miss the earth so much I miss my wife_

 _It's lonely out in space_

 _On such a timeless flight_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids_

 _In fact, it's cold as hell_

 _And there's no one there to raise them if you did_

 _And all this science I don't understand_

 _It's just my job five days a week_

 _A rocket man, a rocket man_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

 _'Till touch down brings me round again to find_

 _I'm not the man they think I am at home_

 _Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

 _Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

 _And I think it's gonna be a long long time_ , she sang

Donna, Groot, Stitch, Vee and Animal applauded, "Rocketman! Rocketman" Animal shouted

"Speaking of Rocket" Donna, "It's a good thing he's booked that gig at the cemetery for the, "Rosewood Spokathon"."

Then Wanda glares at her husband, "Cosmo" Wanda scolded, "We're not sending our friends to TV land again."

"You send people to TV land?" Bailey asked, "Then take us there."

"Uh oh" Wanda sadly said as Cosmo sent them to Rocketman.


	2. Saturday's Night Alright

Donna, Bailey, Stitch, Vee, Cosmo, Wanda, and Animal were all by a school carnival. "Look at this place." said Donna, "Were at a British carnival."

"Your right" Stitch smile as he barged to a popcorn stand and ate all the popcorn.

"No fair" shouted Cosmo, "I wanted some of that popcorn.

Suddenly, music was going around, "Do you hear that?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," Donna answered, "Saturday's Night Alright For Fighting."

Donna remembered Rey listening to Elton John songs while she was a child. Suddenly, she bumped into a dirty-blonde boy with glasses. She quickly recognized him as Reginald Dwight, commonly known as Elton John. He told her that he was stopping by the carnival before his gig at the pub.

After the show, a British man showed up and congradulated the band for their show. "How would you guys like to make two good a Week, each" the man asked, "I'm a soul promoter and I've got The Lyons Siblings touring England and they need backup."

The members of Bluesology looked at each other and agreed to become the backup band for The Lyons siblings. The promoter decided to go outside because he had a feeling his American clients will be here any minute.

While the band was relaxing, Reginald thought of something, "I'm thinking about changing my name to Elton"

"That's my name," said the bands' saxophonist.

"I know" Reginald replied.

"Elton what?" asked the bassist

"Elton John" Reginald replied, "After the singer, Long John Baldry."

In the bar came an overweight, yet beautiful woman in a stunning gold dress. Next to her was a black guy in a blue suit, "C'Belle Lyons" greeted the woman, "This is my little brother, "Cevonte"

The members of Bluesology had their eyes on C'Belle, but Elton has his eyes on Cevonte. She explained that she's touring the UK and she needs a backup band.

"That's right" Donna recalled, "Around this time, Elton was starting to discover his sexuality. It sounds like Elton is hitting it hard with Cevonte."

"You know something," Bailey replied, "C'Belle and Cevonte remind us of Helen and Bram."

"How does a fat British boy named, "Reggie Dwight" get to be a songwriter?" asked Elton."

"I'll tell you what" Cevonte replied, "You write some songs, but a skinny negro from Atlantic City named, "Cyrus Lyons" whose parents kicked him out for being different. He played with his older sister for 4 years while she attended Philly U as a singing major. Until one day, he decided to change his name to "Cevonte" all you gotta do is kill the person you were born to be in order to become the person they want to be."

Stitch and Animal got out some baseball bats, but Donna and Bailey stopped them and told them that they mean it figuratively, "I wonder where this story goes?"

"To tell you the truth Cosmo" Donna replied, "Elton didn't do much songwriting, so he joined a record company called, DJM Records. That's where he meets his partner, "Bernie Taupin"."


End file.
